The day we remembered
by E. F. Brighty
Summary: The title was just off the top of my head, anyone want to suggest a better one is welcome. WARNING very sad and slightly slashy


**Okay, I've been meaning to get this one off my chest for a while. I listened to these two songs on my Ipod and thought they'd go well together I just didn't know who they'd fit up with, then I thought of these two and ideas flew into my head. I tried to make it kinda light hearted at the start, so you could see some good things going for them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cats, Next to Normal or Gary Jules' Mad World**

******WARNING:**** Death, sadness, mourning and slash implied... i did warn you**

The cats gathered around the cake on the table, all chanting the memberable song. The young queen beamed with glee as she blew out the candles to the applause of the others. Her friends all begged to here what she had wished for, but Old Dueteronomy said that would spoil the surprise.

The elder cats watched the kittens run around playing games and eating the party food Jenny and Jelly had prepared. Many talked amongst themselves, while the young at heart chased the younger ones around the clearing.

With the sun going down many bid farewell to the celebrating family and headed home. The black and gold queen cleared up the streamers from the party and practically forced Skimble out of her home, after he asked to help with the cleaning up. She sighed as she detached the last streamer from the ceiling and placed it back in the box.

"Mammy! Mammy!" came a cry from around the corner of the den. The black queen turned to see her little girl running towards her, the bright smile from earlier still plastered on her face. "Look! Look what uncle Tugger got me!" she squeeked as she pulled out a barbie doll, even though she was sixteen she still had a love for dolls.

"Sorry Dem, it _was_ supposed to be a surprise," said a familiar voice. Demeter looked up to see Tugger leaning against the wall of the den, a grin on his face. "But she saw me coming up to the house."

"Jemima didn't I tell you not to open the door to strangers?" she asked laughing, Jemima giggled and ran to her uncle. "Now what do you say Jemmi?"

"Thank you, uncle Tugger." she said cheerfully.

Tugger picked her up and swung her around, "Anything for my favourite niece!"

"I'm your only niece Tugger!" she chuckled as he stopped spinning.

"So what'cha wish for, huh?" Tugger asked. Jemima looked around hesitantly, he smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you told me."

Jemima smiled, "I wished... for daddy to come home." Tugger saw Demeter's smile falter. "Is that not a good wish uncle Tugger?" she asked sadly after he failed to respond.

"No, Jemmi. It's a very good wish!" he told her brightly. "Now how about you get ready for bed? I'll be up in a bit to tuck you in 'kay?" Jemima smiled and ran off to bed. Tugger moved over to Demeter, who was still looking downhearted. "Demeter, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm OK Tugger, why shouldn't I be?" she asked bitterly, walking off to clean up the plates.

"Don't get flaky with me. This day is just as hard on me as it is on you." he reminded her, his voice getting heated.

Demeter flinched slightly, remembering the day as if it was yesterday. Macavity taking over the junkyard, him taking Bomba and Cassandra. She could still smell the blood from the cats as they fought to defend the others, could still hear the cries of those who had lost their loved ones. She remembered Munkustrap dying, how she held him in her arms and allowed him to die minuets before giving birth to Jemima. _Their_ Jemima. She knew Tugger would be upset too, his own mate had died before the fight. Macavity always had thought of Misto as a threat to his power. After the battle was finished, he left. He had no need for the survivors, he packed up his gang and left.

Tugger touched her shoulder gently, knowing what was going through her head. She leaned into his touch, wishing it was Munkustrap's paw on her shoulder instead of her pittying brother's. "I'm sorry Tug. I didn't mean... I just wish he could see her growing up. Be here to watch her walk and talk, and grow up."

"But he's not Dem," Tugger whispered regretfully.

"But he could be out there somewhere," she said, turning to face him. Tugger shook his head they had been over this before. "The Everlasting Cat says that all good, faithful cats shall be re-born. He's out there somewhere Tug, I know he is!" she pleaded with him.

"Demeter please..." Tugger sighed. Demeter heard the sorrow in her older siblings voice and sat down on the sofa and cried. Tugger knelt down in front.

_He's not here  
He's not here  
Love, I know you know  
Do you fee he's still real?  
Love it's just not so  
Why is it you still believe?  
Do you dream or do you grieve?  
You've got to let him go  
He's been dead 16 years  
No my love he's not here._

"I know I should forget, but I just..." she tried to explain.

"I know Dem, I know..." he said pulling her close. She leant her head against his soft chest and wept into it. She felt foolish, but she knew letting her feelings out in tears were better than letting them explode. Tugger stroked her fur and rocked her back and forth, as if she were still a small child. They heard Jemima calling from her room for her uncle, Demeter let the tom get up and walk off. She dabbed the tears from her eyes and cleaned up the plates. "You okay?" she turned as Tugger came back into the room.

"A bit better," she muttered.

"Want me to stay over for the night?" he asked kindly.

"Please," she practically begged, stepping towards him. He engulfed her in another hug, and stood there gently swaying to and fro. He lead her into her room and sat on the bed beside her, holding her hand allowing her to drift off to sleep. He watched her eyes close and her breathing slow, but still kept his paw in her's. He thought back to that night, the awful night. It had ruined lives and taken more than was needed. It had taken his only love, his brother-in-law and his other sister Bomba. He had watched as Old Dueteronomy was tortured for no reason other than the pleasure for Macavity to hear him scream, seen the ginger cat murder Misto and Munk, held Demeter's paw as she gave brith to Jemima.

How he wished what Demeter had said was true, how the faithful returned while the evil burned. But it was always the innocent that suffered.

He genlty got up from his position beside his sister and walked outside the den into the stary sky. He walked through the yard and spotted most of the elder cats gathered around the graves of those who had died sixteen years previously. Tugger winced as he walked past them, a few turned their heads to glance at him before they turned back.

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, Worn out faces  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going nowhere, Going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, No expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, No tomorrow_

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_  
_These dreams in which i'm dying, Are the best I've ever had_  
_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles it's a very very…._  
_Mad World, Mad World_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_  
_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_  
_And they feel the way that every child should_  
_Sit and listen, Sit and listen_  
_Went to school and I was very nervous_  
_No one knew me, No one knew me_  
_Hello teacher tell me whats my lesson_  
_Look right through me, Look right through me_

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_  
_These dreams in which i'm dying, Are the best I've ever had_  
_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles it's a very very…._  
_Mad World, Mad World_

_Enlargen your world_

_Mad World_

He walked back to the den and lay down on the couch and let loose the tears he had been keeping inside, so as not to make Demeter any worse of than she already was. He hated how he had managed to survive, while others would have considered him worthy to die in their places. They wouldn't say it but he knew they were definatly thinking it, once. But he didn't care, all he wanted to do was make sure Demeter and Jemima stayed safe.

"I hope you know that," he whispered to the window, looking out across the stars, hoping his friends could hear him. "I will protect them like you all did."


End file.
